X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is a 2014 X-Men movie that acts as a direct sequel to First Class and The Wolverine. The film was directed by Bryan Singer. Appearances *Wolverine *Professor X *Magneto *Storm *Beast *Bishop *Warpath *Sunspot *Iceman *Shadowcat *Colossus *Blink *Mystique *Quicksilver *Rogue *Bolivar Trask *Major Bill Stryker Jr. *Ink *Toad *Havok *Jean Grey *Cyclops *En Sabah Nur *Horsemen of Apocalypse Plot Summary The X-Men fights a war for the survival of the species across two time periods in X-Men: Days of Future Past. The beloved characters from the original X-Men film trilogy join forces with their younger selves from X-Men: First Class in an epic battle that must change the past - to save their future. Synopsis The movie opens up with a narration by Patrick Stewart's Charles Xavier recounting how in the year of 2023, humans, notably Trask Industries, created Sentinels to hunt down and kill mutants. While they, at first, only hunted mutants, they later began targeting humans who held a probability of becoming mutants in the future. The resulting events have created an apocalyptic wasteland in which only a handful of mutants have survived, facing extinction should they be found by the Sentinels. A young boy searches the debris of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and finds a broken X-Men belt before a Sentinel walks up on and attacks him. We cut to a scene in which a large ship is seen flying overhead in Moscow. Some members of the X-Men are hiding out together with members of an organization called the Free Mutants. Three strange objects are ejected from the ship and crash to the ground. Warpath realizes and notices that the Sentinels have found them and leaves with Blink to warn the others; they include: Colossus, Sunspot, Bishop, Iceman and Kitty Pryde. Bishop immediately requests that Sunspot give him some of his energy in the form of fire, which he absorbs and channels into his advanced rifle. Bishop takes off with Kitty as the others form a ring of defense against the invading Sentinels. The Sentinels drill into the mutants' base, they're bodies having the ability to rearrange into different forms and tools. They break through and Colossus engages the first, getting knocked to the ground by the towering Sentinel. Warpath tries to help, but is knocked away. Sunspot engages the second, drenching it in flames. The third Sentinel intercepts Bishop and Kitty. Bishop fires a large energy blast at the Sentinel, barely affecting it. Blink appears via the use of her portals and makes an exit for the two fleeing mutants. She then opens up a portal for Iceman to assist against their foe. Iceman uses his ice slide to outmaneuver the pursuing Sentinel, encasing it in a thick ice. Kitty and Bishop arrive at a safe room where Kitty has Bishop lay down. She puts her hands around his head as he loses consciousness. Meanwhile, we see that the Sentinels are getting the upper hand in the fight. Colossus throws a punch that is caught by the Sentinel he is fighting; we then see Colossus' metal skin begin to form over the Sentinel as well. It becomes clear that the Sentinels are able to absorb and replicate mutant powers. Both he and Warpath are killed by the Sentinels they are fighting. The Sentinel fighting Sunspot begins to form a protective cocoon of ice around itself, using the powers of Iceman. It breaks through the gout of flames keeping it at bay and strangles Sunspot to death. Subsequently, the Sentinel fighting Iceman begins to encase itself in fire to melt itself free from the ice, using the powers of Sunspot. It breaks through the ice and grabs Iceman by the neck; we then see Iceman's frozen head sliding across the floor. The Sentinels proceed to melt down the door to the room Kitty and Bishop are hiding in. Just before the Sentinels can kill the two, everyone in the scene disappears. The next sequence shows the arrival of the remaining future mutants. Wolverine/Logan, Storm, Professor X/ Charles Xavier, and Magneto/Erik Lensherr disembark from their jet to greet the group of mutants that we just saw die and subsequently disappear. It is revealed that Kitty Pryde's mutation has evolved to allow her to send someone's consciousness back through time to a younger body of their. During the Sentinel assault in the previous scene, Bishop's consciousness was sent back through time to his younger body. He then proceeded to warn the others of the impending Sentinel assault so that they could leave before the Sentinels ever arrived. Bishop and Kitty disappeared from the opening sequence because that reality had been erased and the timeline altered. Kitty explains to the four arrivals that they have done this many times before. Each time the Sentinels attack: Warpath spots them, the mutants make a line of defense to buy some time, Kitty sends Bishop back through time with the warning of the attack, and the mutants of the past flee before the attack can ever take place. Professor Xavier then exclaims that he is aware and has come up with a plan to send his own consciousness back through time to the point when the Sentinels were first unleashed. We learn that in 1973, Mystique assassinated Bolivar Trask, the creator of the Sentinel program. This murder spurred the humans to further the Sentinel program. Mystique is later captured and it is though the study of her DNA that the Sentinels of the future are born. Her unique DNA allows the Sentinels to adapt to mutant powers for their own use. Professor Xavier plans to go back in time to stop the assassination of Bolivar Trask and in turn, prevent the anti-mutant tide that leads to the creation of the Sentinels. Kitty states, however, that she has only been able to send someone back a couple of days to almost a month into the past, but not decades. She states that the mind can only be stretched so far without breaking. Wolverine then volunteers to go back, as his healing ability would allow him to survive the procedure. He must go to the past and convince a younger, broken Charles Xavier to take up arms and work with the man that he hates, Erik Lehnsherr. It is only together that they can find Mystique and prevent her from assassinating Trask. Kitty carries out the procedure, warning Logan that while his consciousness is in the past, his body will stay in the future. His mind staying in the past is contingent upon his body existing in the future and Kitty remaining at his side performing the procedure. Logan will have a limited amount of time before they are found by the Sentinels of the future; he must complete his mission before then or all will be lost. Logan wakes up and finds himself in bed with a woman. He looks outside and realizes that the procedure has worked; it is 1973. Seconds later, three thugs burst through the door as Logan is getting dressed. Apparently, he was supposed to be guarding the boss' daughter instead of sleeping with her. He asks if they would believe that he was from the future, at which they scoff. He extends his bone claws and the henchmen pull out guns and begin shooting him. He heals from his wounds and proceeds to take out the men, stealing their car. The next scenes introduces us to Bolivar Trask, who is trying to convince members of Congress to fund his Sentinel program. He tries to convince the panel that mutants are a threat to humanity. The committee does not share the belief that Trask has, stating that if mutants have been among humankind for some time now, they have existed peacefully alongside their fellow humans. They decide to not provide the funding. We are then taken to a scene in Vietnam. A high-ranking army official walks into a segregated tent to find a man named William Stryker preparing to take a group of mutants into custody. The army official states that these men are going home. Stryker flashes around a document claiming to be part of a special outfit who is transferring the mutants to a Trask Industries facility, informing the army official that he doesn't have jurisdiction. The official then states that he does, transforming into the shape shifter Mystique. She then begins to take out all of the men in tent in hand-to-hand combat with some assistance from the other mutants. Before she can kill Stryker, one of the mutants intervenes and knocks Stryker unconscious. This mutant is Havok from the previous film in the series and he asks about the whereabouts of Magneto. Mystique responds that she is working alone. The mutants board a plane home while Mystique walks away in disguise, claiming that there is still work to be done. We then find Logan arriving at the dilapidated and overgrown Xavier Mansion. Hank, also known as Beast, answers the door in his human form. Logan asks to see Charles, but is rebuffed by Hank. He proceeds to force his way in and exclaims that they will both be good friends in the future, and proceeds to punch Hank right in the face. We then see blue fur begin to appear around Hank as he transforms into the Beast we are used to seeing. He begins to throw Logan around, giving him a good beating before being stopped by Charles. Despite being paralyzed by a bullet to his spine, he is seen walking around normally. Logan pleads his case to Charles, only to be ridiculed by the drunken and disheveled young man. Logan asks Charles to read his mind, but Charles can't. We learn that Beast developed a serum to control his mutation and keep his Beast form at bay. From this, he then developed a serum to cure Xavier's paralysis. A side-effect of taking the drug, however, left Charles unable to use his mutant ability to read and control minds. Logan is able to convince him nonetheless, after revealing secrets of Xavier's past that he had never told anybody. Charles refuses to help Logan and it is clear that he is a broken man, depressed and filled with the guilt of losing his friends, students, and most of all losing Raven/Mystique. He only agrees to assist Logan for the sake of Raven herself. One problem still exists, they need to enlist the help of Magneto, whom Charles absolutely loathes. Magneto is being kept underneath tons of concrete in a prison at the Pentagon, having already served 10 years in prison for the alleged killing of President John F. Kennedy. We cut to Mystique disguising herself as Bolivar Trask to gain entrance to his personal office. She pours through documents and discovers that Trask has been experimenting on mutants and killing them. She pulls a file regarding an event at which Trask will be present with members of the Vietnamese government. In order to break Magneto out of prison, the group enlists the help of Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver. He uses his ability of ultra-fast movement to almost instantly do whatever he chooses. The group arrives at the Pentagon and Hank uses a piece of equipment to interfere with the surveillance cameras. Quicksilver proceeds to steal a guard's uniform and make his way to Magneto's prison, where he vibrates his hands at a resonant frequency of the glass ceiling in order to shatter it. The two make their way to a kitchen when they confront Logan and Charles. Charles punches Erik the moment he sees him with Erik, commenting that it was nice to see him. Just then, guards burst through the door and are ready to open fire. Erik asks Charles to use his powers to stop the men, but Charles replies that he can't. The guards open fire and Erik readies to kill them, ignoring Charles' pleas for him not to kill the guards. Before anything can happen, we experience a scene from the perspective of Quicksilver with time almost standing still. He uses his enhanced speed to comically knock out the guards and stop the bullets mid flight. Cut to Mystique, who seduces a Vietnamese army official whom she plans to impersonate to get to Trask. We now see Charles, Erik, Hank, and Logan aboard a plane en route to stop Raven from assassinating Trask. Things get heated between Charles and Erik as Charles accuses Erik of taking the things that were most precious away from him. Erik in turn asks where Charles was when they came for Angel, Banshee, Azazel, and Emma Frost. He shouts that they were taken, experimented on and killed and that both he and Charles were supposed to protect them (it is inferred that Trask was responsible). Throughout this heated exchange, Erik almost causes the plane to crash before calming down. Charles retorts saying that things might be different had he not gotten arrested for murdering JFK. Erik defends himself saying that he was not the one who killed JFK. He claims that he was trying to save him, his reasoning being that JFK was a fellow mutant. Trask is sitting in a room with various governments trying to get funding for his Sentinel program since the US government has rejected him. During the presentation, he demonstrates how his robots are made without an ounce of metal and goes on to describe how they have the built-in capability of discerning mutants from non-mutants. He pulls out a sort of detector that can sense the Mutant X Gene in people as it begins to go off. Mystique's cover has been blown as she begins to take out many of the men in the room. Enter our group of heroes who stop Mystique just before she can shoot Trask. Charles tries to explain everything to Mystique and persuade her to drop the gun. She is defiant and Erik strips the gun from her. He then does the unthinkable and aims it at her. She is a threat to all mutants because her DNA can lead to the creation of the Sentinels of the future. Erik believes that it is too risky for her to remain alive. Raven pleads with Charles to use his powers to stop Erik, unaware that he is powerless. Meanwhile, upon seeing Stryker who was also at the meeting, Logan begins to lose himself emotionally as he has flashback to the experiments performed on him during the Weapon X Program; he falls into a sort of coma as his connection between future and past is disrupted. His body in the future thrashes and extends its claws, injuring Kitty Pryde, who struggles to reconnect the link through time. Hank tackles Erik, but fails to stop him from firing the gun. Mystique jumps out of the window, but Erik is able to guide the bullet which hits her in the leg. Outside, crowds of people with cameras capture a wounded mystique running away. They witness as Magneto levitates outside and drags Mystique to him, the bullet still stuck in her leg. He pulls the bullet from her body, ready to finish her off with it when a transformed Beast attacks him. Onlookers watch in horror as they see Beast strangling Magneto underwater. Mystique uses this time to escape the area and seek medical treatment. Magneto then restrains Beast using some metal ornaments from the fountain and makes an escape as well. Logan regains consciousness and he and Charles rendezvous with Hank and leave back to the mansion to plan their next move. The media is now in a panic because of the footage of mutants creating mayhem in public and Trask is given the green light by Richard Nixon to begin his Sentinel program. Trask says that he can have eight operational soon. Nixon wants to hold a press conference to unveil the Sentinels and reassure the American public that they can protect them from the mutant threat. Mystique is now seen at a transportation terminal where she ambushes Magneto, pressing a plastic knife to his throat. He claims that he no longer wants to kill her. Their previous encounter left Mystique's blood on the pavement, which Trask has no doubt already obtained. They both end up going their separate ways. Upon entering the mansion, Charles' legs give way and he falls to the ground and starts hearing people's thoughts. Hank rushes to get him his serum. Charles states that he doesn't take the serum to walk, he takes it to stop the voices he keeps hearing. He is tired of having to feel and hear all of the pain that mutants and humans are experiencing. Logan convinces Charles to not take the serum, exclaiming that he needs the Professor to have his powers; it's the only way to find Raven before she can make another attempt to kill Trask. They proceed to use Cerebro to try and locate Raven, but Charles is overwhelmed by all the noise he has been keeping out for the past 10 years. Logan pleads with Charles to try and read his mind. He does so and sees all of the pain and trauma that Logan has experienced throughout his lifetime. He then sees glimpses of the future and begins to have a telepathic conversation with his future self. His future self reassures Charles that there will always be pain, but that it is his gift to use that pain to help others. He shows a younger Charles images of what he will accomplish and how he will use his power to bring hope to others in their most dire times. This is just what Charles needed to bring him focus. He tries locating Mystique again. Back at a Trask facility, a preliminary analysis of Mystiques blood holds promise for Trask, who demands that Mystique be captured. They will need to harvest her brain tissue, spinal fluid and bone marrow. We then see the Mk I Sentinels being loaded aboard a train for their trip to Washington DC; Magneto sneaks aboard the train before it departs. While in motion, Magneto rips the metal pieces from the tracks as they pass over them. He manipulates the metal into small strands, which he feeds throughout the metal-less bodies of the Sentinels to gain control over them. At an airport, Charles uses random people as avatars to urge Mystique to stop with her mission. Charles is not yet strong enough to mentally stop Mystique, as she is resisting his mental probes. He fails to stop her and he, along with Hank and Logan, depart for Washington DC for the press conference. We next see Magneto, entering a secure facility holding two large ball bearings. He uses the bearings to incapacitate three guards and opens a vault. In the vault, we see several artifacts: Havok's X-Men suit, one of Angel's wings, and Magneto's helmet. He is here for the helmet, which he takes. Cut to the future and we see that Kitty is losing a lot of blood. Standing guard outside, Warpath spots multiple Sentinel ships heading their way. The mutants make their preparations for a final defense; Kitty, Iceman, Professor X, and Wolverine shelter inside while the others guard outside. Back in the past, Magneto arrives at an abandoned sports stadium, which he begins to levitate. Both he and the stadium begin their trek towards where the press event that is now beginning. Hank, Logan, and Charles are their in the crowd trying to find Mystique. Nixon addresses the nation and drops the curtains unveiling the Sentinels to the public to much applause. Charles finally spots her impersonating a secret serviceman and freezes her in place before she can pull her gun. Charles begins to have a conversation with her telepathically, trying to persuade her that she was not always so quick to kill and that the Raven that he knew was incapable of doing so. All of a sudden, the Sentinels roar to life to the shock of Trask and the others. They begin firing at the police cars and it is apparent that Magneto is controlling them. Trask, Nixon and the other VIPs flee to an underground bunker. Simultaneously, the battle in the future is erupting as well. Storm uses lightning and wind to crash some of the Sentinel transporters. Magneto takes the X-Jet and uses it as an explosive, using Storm to charge it with a bolt of lightning. It explodes, sending shrapnel everywhere, decimating much of the Sentinel force. Magneto is wounded in the resulting explosion by a piece of shrapnel in his abdomen. The mutants take a sigh of relief, believing the battle to be over. A Sentinel sneaks up behind Storm, stabbing her and throwing her off a cliff and Sentinels flood the mutants' stronghold. In the past, Magneto has arrived at the press event and drops the stadium around it. He has created a concrete barrier around the White House to prevent any escape. Charles is pinned by debris in the chaos. Magneto posts seven of the Sentinels atop the stadium walls to guard the perimeter and leaves one to engage Wolverine and Beast, ordering the Sentinel to do what it was designed to do. The Sentinel identifies the two as mutants and attacks. Wolverine is unable to inflict any damage against the Sentinel with his bone claws and merely distracts it long enough for Beast to jump on its back to rip out its circuitry. While this is going on, we see that Trask and company are locked securely in their bunker. Trask's mutant detector begins to go off. Before anything can happen, the room begins to shake; Magneto is ripping the safe room from its foundation. In the future, the mutants are dying one by one. Colossus is killed by being ripped in half by multiple Sentinels. Bishop is bombarded by three of them with energy beams, overcharging him until he explodes. Warpath is flanked by a Sentinel who stabs him with claws that resemble Lady Deathstrike's. One Sentinel forms diamond skin like that of Emma Frost to overcome Sunspot's flames and kill him. Magneto, realizing the end is near, uses the last of his strength to apply metal reinforcements to the entrance of the building. Before the Sentinels can kill him, Blink transports him inside. As the last line of defense outside, Blink puts up a valiant effort to hold the Sentinels at bay, but is stabbed by many of them. The Sentinels then begin breaking through Magneto's barrier and Iceman leaves to reinforce it with ice. In the past, Wolverine charges at Magneto. In defense, Magneto hurls debris at Wolverine and stops his assault with a large block of concrete to the back. He then proceeds to force rebar all throughout Wolverine's body, lifting him in the air and throwing him hundreds of meters into the ocean, where he apparently drowns. Beast is thrown from the back of the Sentinel into a wrecked car. Magneto has now fully excavated the metal safe room and ripped off its door. His aims news cameras at himself and addresses the world. He exclaims that the Sentinels were created out of fear for how dangerous mutants could be. He then says that they should be scared and proclaims that a new order will be established with mutants in control, threatening to kill everyone in the safe room. We now see Nixon emerge from the safe room, exclaiming that he should kill him and let the rest of the people go. We see that it is actually Mystique in disguise with a gun behind her back. The Sentinel targeting Beast rips through the car and is ready to finish him off, but Beast is able to inject himself with his serum in time to change back to normal. The Sentinel thinks Hank isn't a mutant anymore and proceeds to find new targets, Magneto and Mystique are in its sights. The Sentinel charges and Magneto begins tearing the robot limb from limb. Mystique uses this moment an takes a shot at Magneto with the metal-less gun. He is hit in the neck, causing him to lose focus. She is able to knock him out during his brief moment of weakness and remove his helmet. Charles uses his power to pacify Magneto and it is obvious he has lost. Attention now turns to Mystique, who is aiming her gun at Trask, saying that he is a monster for the cruel things he has done to her friends. Xavier stops her and makes one final plea with Mystique, stating that he has hope that she will do the right thing. He states that right now, she is a hero in the public eye. He relinquishes control over her, stating that the future is in her hands now. In the future, the Sentinels have breached the room and killed Iceman with energy beams. They confront the last of the survivors and one fires a killing shot at Kitty. Just before the shot hits her, everyone on screen disappears. Mystique has dropped the gun in the past and decided not to kill Trask. Magneto states that if he is turned in, they will kill him. Xavier agrees and releases control of him, allowing Magneto to levitate and flee. Newspapers run the headlines that a mutant saved the President, that the Sentinel program was being shut down, and that Trask was being indicted for treason. Flash to the future and Logan is waking up. He hears schoolchildren outside and realizes that the plan worked. He is surprised to see Storm, Iceman, Rogue and Beast all alive. He then catches a glimpse of Jean Gray. He is awestruck that she is real and doesn't understand why she is alive. Scott Summers then appears and is dumbfounded by Logan's happiness at seeing them all. Logan then sees Xavier and tells him it worked. Xavier says welcome back and begins to explain what has happened in the years from 1973 to the future that Logan has missed. A voice over begins with Xavier commenting on how an event can cause unforseen ripples through time. Back in the past we see that Logan's body was recovered by military personal. He comes back to life aboard the boat with an army official asking William Stryker what he would like to do with him. Stryker replies that he will take him. As the scene cuts away we see that it is actually Mystique disguised as Stryker. In a post credits scene, we are shown a skinny, bluish mutant standing atop a structure. Hundreds of people are bowing to him and chanting his name as he uses his powers to levitate ancient pyramids into place. We see four people atop horseman covered in black as the scene fades to black. Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen are revealed. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *James McAvoy and Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Michael Fassbender and Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Nicholas Hoult and Kelsey Grammer as Hank McCoy/Beast *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Anna Paquin as Rogue *Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask *Omar Sy as Bishop *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Daniel Cudmore as Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Fan BingBing as Blink *Adan Canto as Sunspot *Evan Peters as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Josh Helman as William Stryker *BooBoo Stewart as Warpath *Evan Jonigkeit as Toad *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Framke Janssen as Jean Grey *James Marsden as Cyclops Releases *X-Men: Days of Future Past (Blu-ray) Special Editions *X-Men: Days of Future Past (The Rogue Cut) Video File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Ian_McKellan_Interview|Ian McKellan Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Peter_Dinklage_Interview_2|Peter Dinklage Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Ellen_Page_Interview|Ellen Page Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Nicholas_Hoult_Interview|Nicholas Hoult Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Halle_Berry_Interview|Halley Berry Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Jennifer_Lawrence_Interview|Jennifer Lawrence Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Michael_Fassbender_Interview|Michael Fassbender Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_James_McAvoy_Interview|James McAvoy Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Patrick_Stewart_Interview|Patrick Stewart Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Bryan_Singer_Interview|Bryan Singer Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Hugh_Jackman_Interview_2|Hugh Jackman Interview X-Men Days of Future Past Wolverine Power Teaser|Wolverine Power Teaser File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22I_Call_Them_Sentinels%22_TV_Spot|I Call Them Sentinels TV Spot News Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen Back for X-Men Days of Future Past X-Men Days of Future Past - Official Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:X-Men Days of Future Past - Trailer Fannotation|Trailer Fannotation X-Men Days of Future Past Rogue Cut First Look Trask Industries Your Future Exclusive Video X-Men Days of Future Past Comic-Con Panel The Bent Bullet JFK and the Mutant Conspiracy X-Men Live Chat with Hugh Jackman and James Mangold from The Wolverine Set Gallery Main article: X-Men: Days of Future Past (film)/Gallery Category:Films